


Until The Dawn Breaks And The Shadows Flee

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Fenris is captured by Danarius. He is slowly being tortured in an attempt to accept Danarius as his master again. He is attended by NonWarden!Tabris, who was sold to Danarius during the raids on the Denerim Alienage. She risks her own safety to make sure Fenris does not starve to death. In the midst of all this, the two fall in love. </p><p>Now also accompanied with it's very very fluffy sequel: "Not Even The Rain". Both kink-meme requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Until The Dawn Breaks And The Shadows Flee

**TW: Non-Con, Rape, Torture**

Tabris was kicked awake. She resisted the urge to hold her sides, to protect her already sore abdomen. She found they stopped kicking sooner her if she was passive. She looked up vaguely, her swollen eye making it difficult to see Hadriana standing above her.

“Good,” the mage said, “You finally open your eyes. Get up. You have work to do, elf. Go make yourself useful.”

Tabris nodded slowly, rising from the cold ground. She tried to keep her head down, but Hadriana cupped her chin and lifted her to meet her gaze. 

“You still have fight in your eyes,” Hadriana commented, “Do you really think you have anything to be proud of, knife-ear? If I tell him to kill you, you would die. I could kill you right now and no one would care.”

Tabris did not reply, but stared at her, the ire rising in her eyes again.

Hadriana let go of her chin, “There is a prisoner in the holding cells. You will bring him his meals and clean after him. Do you understand me, girl? You will follow my instructions to the letter on how much he is to be fed and watered. If you go outside of these regulations, you will be punished. Is this understood?”

Tabris nodded.

“Good. Now you can be of some service again. You will return back to your regular duties in short time. Your Master apparently has decided to seek other company until your body heals. You have made an impression on him, it seems.”

Tabris said nothing as Hadriana pointed her towards the kitchens, “Get started, elf. And be grateful. I would not have been so merciful.”

*

Tabris washed her face in the kitchen with the little water left for her, cleaning the swelling around her eye. She looked up as the cook gave her the tray for the prisoner. Tabris frowned. There was not anything besides stale bread and a bowl of water. She did not protest and took the tray down into the tunnels beneath the Magistrar’s estate. 

Tabris opened the cell door with the key provided, seeing the naked elf chained to the wall. He looked up at her with soulful green eyes, begging before he could open his mouth. With his wrists and ankles chained to the wall, he was unable to move, and she could see the cuts into his skin.

Tabris went up to him, lifting the bowl of water to his lips. He drank thirstily, leaning as close to her as he could. She saw the white markings tattooed into his skin and she had an urge to reach out and touch them. When he finished drinking, she brought the bread to him, breaking it into small pieces before feeding it to him slowly.

With what she had left, she cleaned the cell of the worst of the filth, saving some water to wipe the blood off of his wrists and ankles.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Tabris looked up at him in surprise and she whispered back, “You’re welcome.”

She gathered her things and left quickly for her other duties, feeling his eyes upon her.

*  
She heard screaming that night as she tried to sleep. She heard a man wordlessly beg for mercy, crying and yelling as he was beaten.

Tabris laid on her side and prayed it would be over soon.

*  
The next day, the prisoner was still alive. 

Tabris went to him with the same fare as before, but this time seeing the elf chained and bound on the floor, a collar around his neck. He was silent as she approached, rising from the ground to see her. 

“Sit down,” she said softly, “You are exhausted.”

He did as she advised. Tabris knelt down beside him, cleaning the blood first off his neck and face. The elf softened at her touch, his eyes downcast. His hands still tied to the wall, she fed him the bread, softening it with the bowl of water. 

“They will leave me to die, won’t they?” he asked quietly.

“I do not know,” Tabris replied.

“They say they will release me when I submit to them again…but I do not know if I can,” he admitted, “After being free...how can one give that up, even in this place…I see it in your eyes too. They don’t own you yet, do they? Maybe your body, but not your soul.”

Tabris did not answer and he continued, “I apologize. That is presumptuous…you have been kind to me. I do not know if I will live to see you tomorrow, but if I do…perhaps that is something to look forward to.”

Tabris whispered, “I can’t bring you any other food…but there is something else I can offer you. I have milk in my breasts. Let me help you. Let me keep you alive until tomorrow.”

“You would do that for a stranger?” He asked, frowning.

“Please,” she said gently, “So when I hear you tonight, I know you have the best chance you can to give those bastards hell.”

His face softened as she undid the first few buttons on her dress, exposing her breast. He did not protest to take the breast into his mouth, sucking until milk flowed freely into his mouth. Instinctively, Tabris held him to her, her hands cupping his head towards her chest.

When the milk trickled to a stop, he licked his lips. He paused before kissing the top of her breast. They looked at each other and he whispered, “Thank you.”

Tabris adjusted herself and left, her face flushed as she made her way back to the kitchens.

*  
For a week now, the elven woman had come to him every morning. She fed him his miserable meal and took him to her breast to supplement what she could. He had learned how her body felt as she held him, the taste of her skin and milk, how her heart beat quicker to his touch. 

He still did not know her name. But she had given him hope. Every lash across his back, every kick and cut, all softened by knowing if he lived through that night, he would see her the next day. It was a foolish reason for wanting to live, but it was enough for him. 

But that morning, he did not know if she would come. He waited, watching his cell door as the hours trickled by, and he found himself praying that she was safe.

By the afternoon, she had arrived. Her long black hair had been plaited back, her deep brown eyes cast downward as she came towards him. Fenris felt his heart slow down, waiting for her to look up and see him again.

She did not speak as she entered the cell. Fenris tried to stand, but the lashes across his calves made it too difficult to. She guided him back to the floor, her hands gentle on his skin. He had never liked being touched, the markings too painful, the memories too close. But when she touched his skin, it felt familiar and safe. 

“I was worried,” he said as she wiped the blood from his chest, “I thought you would not come.”

“I will not be able to much longer,” she replied softly, “I will go back to my regular duties soon. Another from the kitchen will take over.”

“How long do we have?” Fenris asked, his heart sinking.

“Perhaps another week, perhaps two if we are lucky,” she said, “The Magistrar would prefer me attending to him.”

“You are a body slave,” Fenris said quietly.

She nodded, going to break up his bread for him. 

“I wish I could have done more,” she said quietly, “I do not know…”

“You gave me time,” he murmured, longing to touch her cheek, “I owe you my life.”

She smiled at him sadly and he wished more badly than ever to be free of his chains, to be able to bring her into his arms and promise protection. But now, now he was weaker than he had ever been and the space between them seemed an immeasurable distance.

As he finished his provided meal, she went to unbutton her dress. The familiar flush went through his body, the strange aching for her that went beyond the hunger that never left his belly. When her breast met his mouth, he moaned inwardly, taking in her milk. He looked up at her, a smile crossing her lips again. With the little movement he could make, he pressed his hand against her thigh, his fingers stroking her leg. She ran her hands into his hair, holding him closer to her. 

When they parted, he asked, “Tell me your name. Please.”

“Aria,” she murmured, “What can I call you?”

“Fenris,” he replied.

She got to her feet, taking her tray and bucket with her. He watched her longingly as she paused by the cell door. She did not look back as she fled back into the estate.

A dangerous thought entered his mind and he pushed it aside as best as he could. 

As they tortured him that night, as Danarius threatened to strip the skin off of his bones, as he burnt and beat him within an inch of his life, Fenris held her name in his mind. He looked up at his captor and saw the gleam of power and control in his eye. 

_The longer Danarius hurt him, the longer he would go without hurting her,_ his mind offered, the dangerous thought resurfacing. Yet now, now he could not resist it from taking over. 

Fenris closed his eyes and tried to survive.

*  
When Tabris went to his cell, Fenris was not there. Her breathing quickened as she raced back up the stairs, not sure what she should do. It had been quiet the past few nights certainly, but this was the first morning he had simply not been there.

As she reached the kitchens again, she saw Hadriana beckoning to her. Tabris went to her side, kneeling as customary.

“Rise,” Hadriana commanded, “Your duties have been changed. You are to report to the Magistrar’s quarters. I will deal with the captive from now on.”

Tabris’ heart slowed. He was still alive then.

She bowed her head and did as she was bidden, crossing the estate in the chambers of the Magistrar. Upon arrival, she was taken aside by two other slaves to be bathed and scented, as the Magistrar required of her. After her cleansing, she was dressed in a thin gown and escorted into his inner chamber.

She kept her head down as Danarius approached, his long hands reaching out to cup her face.

“Aw, pet. My little sparrow. You seem much healthier now. I’ve missed you. Have you missed your master?”

She nodded, her body shivering slightly at his touch.

“You’ve kept your form nicely,” he said, admiring her body, “One could hardly guess you’ve so recently given birth.”

“Where is my son?” she asked quietly.

“Any child borne of you is my property,” Danarius reminded, “Do not look at me with such sad eyes. Will it do you any good to know where he is? Now, now, my little Sparrow. We shall have to be more careful from now on, yes? My physician will arrange that. Will you not give your master a kiss?”

Tabris bent her head up, kissing him while holding her body as far from him as she could.

Danarius took her hand, signaling two guards to exit to just outside the chamber. He led her over to the bed where she sat dutifully. He kissed her neck, stroking her thigh as he bent over her.

“I hope you do not mind, but I have brought a guest today. You have not minded in the past when others have watched, I’m sure you will…enjoy the experience.”

Danarius rose, signaling another guard. The man left the room, returning with the other two, Fenris in tow between the three of them. Fenris fought them, biting and scratching until his eyes met hers. 

“He’s a fierce little wolf, isn’t he?” Danarius chuckled, walking over to Fenris and grabbing his jaw, “Though I’ve always found his bark is worth than his bite. He appears to have grown fond of you, pet. I can understand, you are so very lovely. I thought perhaps we’d give him a reprieve today. Don’t you think he deserves that, little Sparrow?”

Tabris looked away from Fenris, unsure how to respond. 

Fenris said nothing as he was forced to his knees, the guards pining him the best he could as he tried to push them off. Danarius kissed the top of his head and walked back to the bed, kissing Tabris deeply.

Tabris fought the urge to freeze. She understood this game quickly. It was power, less pleasure. She simply had to pretend. She hoped Fenris understood, hoped he realized…

She could not meet his eyes again as Danarius stripped her naked. He moved her on the bed to face his prisoner, her body on all fours as Danarius unrobed. She opened her eyes, seeing the expression of pain on Fenris’ face. In a moment of silent understanding, Fenris did not take his eyes off of her. 

Danarius entered her, grabbing at her body. She winced, her body still sore and unready. But she watched Fenris’ face, she watched his eyes meet hers. Danarius barked a direction to a guard, ordering him to take Fenris’ flaccid cock and pump. 

Fenris winced at the guard’s ministrations, his lip trembling as Danarius insulted him, pummeling into her faster and harder. Danarius shuddered inside of her and Tabris was relieved as he slid from her.

“Aw, pet,” he said, “It seems unfair that I have all the fun. We have a guest after all. Why don’t you finish what my bodyguard seems so inept at? I know how much you love to get men off. How much you need it. Finish him off, pet.”

Fenris tried to push the guards away. Tabris went forward, pushed by Danarius. She resisted and he threw her on the ground. 

“Do you think you are too good for him?” Danarius asked, pulling her head up by her plaited hair, “You think because you’ve wiped his shit off the wall, you’re better than him? You are mine. Your body belongs to me. It will do what I ask it to.”

Fenris closed his eyes, his body shuddering under the guard’s contact, his seed visible between his fingers. The guard wiped it off in Fenris’ hair.

“Now look at that,” Danarius crossed his arms over his chest, “I guess my little wolf knows how to enjoy himself after all. Bring him back to his cell. I’m not quite done here.”

Danarius grabbed her, dragging her back to the bed as they pulled Fenris from the room. She wanted to weep, but forced herself to glare at Danarius as he pushed her down into the sheets and began again.

*

Fenris’ cries seemed even louder from Danarius’ chambers. Tabris could not sleep. She merely lay there, eyes closed, praying it would be over soon.

*

After three days, she was informed that she would serve Fenris again in the mornings before she returned to Danarius’ chambers. She went that first time with little ceremony, acting as if it was simply another duty to her master. The others in the kitchens watched with little interest as she made up the tray and made her way down into the underground holding cells.

She came into the cell, putting the tray on the ground. She turned to see Fenris, chained in the corner, his collar back on; his body sprawled out to give little modesty. 

He smiled weakly, “Aria.”

Tabris went to his side and before she could stop herself, kissed his lips lightly. She rested her forehead against his as she unbuttoned her dress. She stayed as close to him as she could, pressing her breast to his dry lips. He drank hungrily, sighing as the milk ran down his throat. 

“Thank the Maker,” she murmured, “I thought I was nearly dry.”

She felt an odd pleasure run through her body as her milk slowed, as his tongue flicked at her nipple. She felt a moan slip through her as she pulled away. She kissed him again, tasting her milk on his lips.

“You’re so pale,” she whispered, touching his cheek.

“Water,” he asked softly.

She fed him the rest of the bread and water, kneeling between his legs. He closed his eyes as she was finished, resting his head in her hand.

“Three days,” he said quietly, “They did not feed me or give me drink. I thought it was…I thought it was over. I wanted to beg, I wanted to beg them to take me back.”

“In case…in case,” he whispered, “I need to tell you.”

“No,” she said, “Don’t say it. Not now…”

“I’m not going to leave you here,” he promised, his eyes blearily opening to meet hers, “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Tabris smiled sadly, “I don’t know if you’re in a great position to make that offer.”

Fenris choked a laugh, “Perhaps not.”

“I need to go,” Tabris said, rising from the ground.

“Aria,” he murmured, closing his eyes again. 

Tabris grabbed her things and left quickly, heading back to Danarius’ chambers before she was found missing. 

*  
Danarius arrived that night, finding her reading on the lounger. He slapped the book from her hands and pulled her up to meet his gaze.

“Do you think I am a fool?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

She shook her head as he threw her to the ground.

“I own you,” he said, his foot resting on her back, “I own every hair on your head and every shake of your quim. Do you understand?”

She nodded as he removed his foot. She rose to her knees, waiting further instruction. Danarius sighed, pacing back and forth.

“Oh little Sparrow,” Danarius said, “Hadriana was cruel to do this to you. She’s such a jealous little thing. But, if it must be done. I will reclaim my investment, one way or another.”

He grabbed her arm, “Come. You will make yourself useful.”

*

Fenris looked up and attempted to stand as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He saw Tabris being pushed towards him, a familiar hand around her neck. 

Danarius pushed her into the cell, his bodyguards coming forth and strapping her, ankles and wrists to the wall. She looked away from them, closing her eyes as Danarius walked towards him.

He grinned as Fenris snarled at him, “I’ve brought you a present, my little wolf, I thought you would have been more pleased. It must be so awfully lonely down here.”

“I will kill you,” Fenris swore, pulling against his chains, “Leave her out of this. She is just a serving girl.”

“I figured out the game awhile ago, and I thought it was unfair of you. Using a poor young mother to feed you. Clever, really. But I know you. You enjoy the sight of her. She’s another plaything to you. Will you dispose of her as easily as you did the Fog Warriors? You would do anything I asked of you. You used to even come on command. Do you remember that?”

Fenris flushed in shame, “I’m a free man. I’m not your slave anymore.”

“But she still is. And I can still do whatever I like to her.”

Danarius turned to her, cupping her chin in his hand, “She is a pretty little thing. We got so many young elven women from the Denerim sales, but she was my favourite. She even managed to kill a few of my men before she settled in. Such spirit. I broke her in. She even had my child. She lives for my word. She has wronged me, doing what she has to protect you. She needs to be punished. There is no one in her life above me any longer. Sometimes even dogs need to be reminded of that.”

She winced in advance as he slapped her across the face. Fenris pulled at his chains as Danarius’ hands a lit in flame, touching her skin until it blistered.

“Stop,” Fenris begged, “Stop. I beg of you, stop.”

Danarius’ hands extinguished as he turned back to Fenris.

“It’s quite simple, my little wolf,” Danarius responded, “I would have rather it not ended this way. I wanted you to come to me on your own. There is no one in your life besides me. I decide whether you live or die. I decide whether she lives or dies. We can keep this game going if you wish. I can kill her now, slowly. Or, you can submit. I would promise you I would not kill her then, but she is my property. I would be sad to destroy her for this game, but I will if I must. You are the bigger investment.”

Fenris looked over at Tabris, her skin achingly red and white, her face grimacing in pain as she tried to keep from crying. 

Danarius brandished a whip from his robes and stretched it out, walking towards her. Fenris watched helplessly as the first blow flayed across her chest. She screamed out and Fenris’ heart sank.

Danarius had landed the second blow by the time Fenris had shouted, “Stop!”

Danarius turned, rolling the whip around in his hand, “Now, Fenris. I do not want a noble display of affection. I want you to accept that I own your life. I will take what you love and destroy it if I wish. If I spare her life, it is because I wish it. Do you accept that? Do you accept me as your master?”

“Please don’t hurt her,” Fenris whispered hoarsely.

“Keep his collar on,” Danarius instructed, “But unchain him.”

His bodyguards went forth, doing as he instructed. Fenris went forth on his knees, bowing his head. Danarius put his hand on his head, stroking through Fenris’ hair.

“You may unchain her now,” Danarius commanded. 

Fenris closed his eyes as they moved to her, a tear streaming down his face. He heard the groan and looked up, seeing a guard fall to the ground, holding his side. Tabris stood behind him, dagger in hand, immediately reaching for the neck of the next bodyguard. Danarius turned to fire a paralysis spell on her and Tabris slid the dagger across the floor towards Fenris’ hand.

Fenris cut through the collar on his neck and phased his hand through Danarius’ chest. Danarius stared in shock as Fenris crushed his heart in his hand. He threw the dagger at the final guard as he tried to run, pinning the man to the ground.

Tabris fell out of the paralysis spell, landing on the ground. She choked out a laugh as Fenris ran to her side, holding her in his arms. 

“You foolish, foolish woman,” Fenris said softly.

“I could say the same about you,” she smiled.

“I need to get us out of here. I’ll find you a healer. Can you walk?”

She rose to her feet, “I’m alright.”

“Stay behind me,” he said, grasping for her hand. He paused, feeling her skin beneath his hand for the first time. He smiled for a second and led her back into the estate.

*  
Despite Fenris’ nakedness, it was easy enough to escape out into the streets with the chaos going on inside of the estate. He quickly stole a pair of pants from nearby clothesline on their way to the docks of the city. 

Tabris had paid for passage on a ship heading to Seheron, buying a full cabin for them with no questions asked. He had been impressed by how easily she had been able to find coin in the estate and on the bodies of unfortunate guards. He suspected she had a more interesting history than he would have first guessed.

They were well out of the harbor by the time the healing poultices had kicked in. Tabris laid beside him, her skin healing from its burns and blisters. Fenris felt his body regenerate, his wounds fading, the weeks of malnutrition fading into an uncomfortable memory. They had simply eaten together so far; fish and potatoes from the harbourfront, a few fruits Tabris had been able to haggle for.

Sated and finally comfortable, the two fell asleep side by side without touching. The comforting presence of each other was enough for now.

Fenris woke when they were at sea, the boat rocking gently back and forth as the sun rose over the water. He sat on the bed, watching it through the portal of the ship. He looked over, the beautiful woman beside him stirring in her sleep. He did not want to wake her, but found it was too late as she opened her eyes. 

He felt his heart soften as she looked at him, a smile crossing her lips. He bent down to kiss her, her body arching up to his touch. He smiled between kisses as she pulled him down into the bed.

Her hands ran down his arms and he felt an ease pass into his body. Danarius was dead. He was free now, due in large part to the woman in his arms. This beautiful, incredibly strong woman who he thought might even care for him. 

“I know you want to be gentle with me,” she said softly, “But I want to touch you. I want to be with you. I want to be able to choose this. Will you let me lead?”

Fenris nodded, letting her slid off the shirt she had been sleeping in. She slid on top of his stomach, bending down to kiss him. He responded to her touch, stroking her skin as she straddled on top of him. 

She brought her hand to her sex, stroking herself as she grinded on top of his body. He wanted to move her lower, unto his growing cock, but he had promised her control. She moved quickly now, her slickness running down into his groin. He groaned as gripped into her hips, watching her moaning face above him. 

When he thought he would be nearly undone there and then, she moved herself lower, sliding the tip of his cock into her. He cried out her name as she lowered herself slowly, rising up again before taking all of him in. 

“Take my breast into your mouth,” she asked and he rose up, wrapping his legs around her as his lips met her chest. He kissed up her body, taking a nipple between his lips. He sucked until milk came again, her body moving faster, her arms going around his neck. He let go, coming up to kiss her, pressing their bodies against each other as the first crest hit her. He could feel her shaking around him and he held on, kissing her collarbone as he felt himself grow closer and closer.

She called out his name, her hands going into his hair. He kissed her lips as he felt himself go over the edge, buckling beneath her touch as he came inside of her. He groaned loudly, holding her close as she slowed her movements. He slid from her, bringing her into his arms on the bed. 

Flushed and satisfied, Fenris looked over at her, seeing her smile back at him. She kissed his lips gently, her fingers tracing over the lyrium tattooed into his hip. 

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you,” she murmured, “Once we get to Seheron…where will we go? What will we do?”

“I don’t care,” Fenris admitted, nuzzling into her neck, “I will go with you. Wherever you lead.”

She laid her head upon his chest, her eyes closing again. He kissed the top of her head and looked out unto the sea as he held her. As sleepiness took him again, he laid down his head, kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes.


	2. Not Even The Rain

Tabris walked down the well-worn hallway, her arms heavy, her breasts aching as she went forth, crying as she nakedly sought what was taken. They cursed her, threw her to the ground as she cried out, pleading and begging.

“Where is my daughter?” She begged Hadriana, holding onto to her tormentor’s legs, “Please, please, bring me back my daughter. Where is she?”

“We own any children you bear,” Hadriana smiled, grasping her by her chin, “You think an elven child is of no interest to us? You think you have control now? Do you think you’re safe now?”

Tabris tried to pound at her legs and felt herself thrown to the ground again. The image faded as she felt arms wrap around her, shaking her as she opened her eyes. She gasped loudly and Fenris brought her to him, letting her fall into his arms. Her breathing slowed as he kissed her forehead, his hand coming to rest on her hip.

She sighed and melted into his frame. He kissed her neck, nestling into her hair as she held on to him.

“Same dream?” He murmured.

She nodded, leaving his side and rising from the bed, “I thought it would get easier as she got older. But…I just want to check on her. It’s silly…”

“Go,” Fenris said, “Give her a kiss and you’ll feel better.”

Tabris put on her robe and went into the small nursery, sighing as her daughter slept peacefully, sucking happily on her tiny fingers. She picked up the baby, who stirred slightly and looked at her mother. She started to cry slightly and Tabris brought her to the rocking chair by the window.

She opened her robe slightly, letting her daughter breastfeed as the moonlight trailed across them. She looked up, seeing Fenris standing in his smallclothes, watching over them with a soft smile. 

He kissed them both and left the room, leaving her alone with the child. Tabris stroked her cheek, the child looking up at her with the same big green eyes as her father, her skin as dark as his too. Her hair was dark like hers, already growing wildly since her birth. Her little Shay. Four months old now. Even before she was born, Tabris had this same nightmare. She dreamt of her son, torn from her, even now when this little life slept in her arms.

It was an old wound and she knew it would not grow easier. She needed only to ease that pain with love. As Shay drifted off, Tabris laid her back in her crib, tucking her in against the cool spring night.

She went back into her bedroom, Fenris sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. She came to his side and he held her closely, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. It was a place of comfort, of safety. For two years now, she had fallen asleep almost every night beside this man. Sometimes it was she who had to wake him from the nightmares of days past. But since Shay was born, he had slept seemingly soundly until the cries of his child stirred him. He had even started to snore, which Tabris found endearing. 

“We should get some sleep,” he said, “We have much to do tomorrow and I am sure she will not always be so kind as to let us sleep.”

“She’s a good baby,” Tabris smiled, going back under the sheets, “We’ve been lucky.”

Fenris smiled at this, bringing her in for a soft kiss. But she knew him better, knew the heat that hid behind those lips. She held onto him fiercely as the kiss deepened, his body coming on top of her, hands sliding underneath each other’s night clothes. 

His fingers slid inside of her body, testing her readiness. She nipped his ear in response and she could feel his smile against her lips. He slid inside of her slowly, letting the feeling linger as they held each other, foreheads pressed against each other.

He whispered, “I love you.”

She was to respond when he moved inside of her, causing her to muffle a moan into his shoulder. Her hands went into his hair, holding his face to hers as they moved together. Her orgasm built slowly as he thrust into her, yet she could feel her body tensing right from the start.

She panted, “I love you” between hungry kisses, his hand slipping around to cup her bottom, his other cupping her face. She smiled as she came, softly and gently, his own release following just as gradually. They sleepily kissed each other as he pulled her into his arms, resting against each other as their eyes closed again.

“I will not let anyone ever hurt her,” Fenris murmured before drifting off, “I promise.”

As her husband drifted off and a slight snore arrived, Tabris smiled, letting herself relax into his arms. Hearing both of her family members breathing, she fell back into an uneasy sleep. 

oOoOo

It was noon when Fenris stopped for his meal, the other elves in his patrol sitting nearby as they broke their fast together. It had been a quiet day in Gwaren and newly formed militia had very little to do. Fenris’ mind had been elsewhere, his eyes often looking towards the harbour, waiting for his ship to arrive.

They had been here for a little over half a year now, just when the leaves were beginning to turn. Aria had been heavily pregnant when they arrived, he still remembered holding her hand to steady her as they got off the ship. She had looked so frail then, the only time he had ever seen her look small.

It had been a good decision to leave Seheron, now that reparations were being made to those sold during the Blight. The war in Seheron often came too close by and despite Fenris’ hesitations about Ferelden, he knew he wanted his child to be born in a land of safety. They had little money, what more could he offer his family? Here he had a job and the kingdom had granted them a small piece of land outside in the forests. Shay had been born healthy, happy, and free. 

He smiled as he thought of her. He had never imagined himself as a father, but from the moment he had learned of her, he swore to protect his small blossoming family. He did not know if he was strong enough, stable enough, but Fenris was trying as hard as he could to be a good father and husband.

He looked down at his wedding ring as he wiped his hands clean. They were legally married soon after they arrived in Ferelden, the Chantry sister looking at them with suspicion when his rounded bride had entered the room with him. Fenris didn’t care. He was doing this for her, for their baby to be recognized by the law. Not knowing his own last name, he had taken hers. 

He saw his fellow soldiers pack up their gear and start again on their patrol. A friend called to him to get up. Fenris smiled, grabbing his pack as he looked down into the harbour. He would save some of his meal. His guest might be hungry when he finally reached the city.

oOoOo

Tabris wrapped Shay into her sling. Now that the sun was lower, it would not hurt her child’s skin to be out in the daylight for so long. Shay gurgled happily, slung across her mother’s chest. 

Tabris went out into the back of their small home, into the clearing where her garden was beginning to take shape. She smiled. She had cleared the trees out with Fenris, even in the first few weeks after childbirth. She had grown up in the largest city in her country, yet here she was, working the land as if she had been born to it.

She hummed to Shay a silly song about honeybees as she knelt down among the leeks, weeding happily in the dirt. 

After a while, she heard Shay stir and she stopped weeding, investigating the short cries of her baby. She brought her out into her dirt-covered hands, kissing her nose as she breathed in her scent. She too heard the sound of a horse coming towards them and rose to investigate. It was not yet sundown; it was far too early for Fenris to be home.

Yet sure enough, she saw her husband riding in through the wooded path, another passenger holding onto him as they made their way to the house.

Tabris wiped her hands off on her apron, wiping the dirt off Shay. When she wrapped her child back into the sling, she went out through the gate of the garden and to the edge of the path. The horse and its passengers came to a halt, Fenris dismounting first and offering a hand to the other.

Tabris did not need another second to recognize him. She ran down the last few feet of the path, the old man turning to smile as he saw her. They reached each other in the road, embracing through tears as they kissed each other’s faces.

“Papa,” Tabris cried, “Oh Papa, you’re alive!”

Cyrion smiled gently, “And you, my girl. Oh I thought I would never see you again. And who is this wee thing?”

Tabris pulled back, bringing Shay out into her arms, “This is your granddaughter. She’s just a bit over four months now.”

Cyrion took the baby into his arms, the child watching him curiously as he brought her to his chest. Fenris stood slightly to the side, watching as Cyrion embraced his daughter again, holding the child gently with his other arm.

“Please, come inside,” Fenris said gently, “I’ll just settle Samson in the stable and meet you there. I’m sure you both have much to talk about.”

Tabris met his eyes briefly before returning to her father, her arm around him as she led them into the cottage.

oOoOo

Fenris watched them in his chair, Shay falling asleep in his arms. He had not seen his wife so happy in so long, so unhindered. Her father and her talked late into the night, stopping only when Fenris brought them food and drink. 

He only half listened. He had already known the tale. He had been seeking Cyrion since Seheron, but only learned about his whereabouts after arriving in Ferelden. A shipment of slaves had gone missing, saved by freedom fighters off the coast of Amaranthine. The slaves were dispersed into the city, many being captured again by local crime lords. Cyrion had been lucky and the new Warden Commander had taken a fondness to him, offering him a job in Vigil’s Keep. Fenris had written to him and his reply had been brief, explaining when he would be able to reach Gwaren. 

It had taken almost a year, but Fenris had found him. He had no family of his own, but he could do this one thing for his wife, to bring hers back together. There were cousins too, so many he could probably never find. But this he could do. His daughter could have one grandparent who loved her. It was more than he ever had. He wanted better for her.

But now…now he felt so alone. 

He excused himself as the night grew late, settling his daughter into her bed. He stayed in the rocking chair, waiting until he heard his wife make up the spare room for Cyrion, hearing her padded footsteps return to their own bedroom. 

Fenris readied himself for bed, finding himself anxious to lie down. When he arrived, Aria was asleep, curled into the sheets. He laid down beside her, kissing her forehead gently, and tried to shut his eyes.

Since she had been with him, since she had first stroked and caressed him, the memories had been coming back, stronger than ever. He had not wanted to complain, not when she had been sleeping so lightly, not when he knew how much she suffered too.

It was not long before he knew he could not sleep. He rose from the bed and walked into their small kitchen, watching the creatures of the forest scurry in the night air. He watched from the window, barely hearing the footsteps until his wife was beside him. She kissed his shoulder and curled her arms around him, letting him rest his chin on her head. For the first time in their marriage, he felt tears stream down his face. He sobbed quietly and she held him reassuringly, her fingers tracing gently over his tattoos.

“I’m sorry,” he pulled back, wiping a tear away, “I don’t know what’s gotten over me. I haven’t been sleeping well, it’s messing with my head. I guess Shay has been keeping me up.”

“Be honest with me, Fenris,” she murmured, “Don’t run from me. Not now.”

“You had a life before me,” he stated, “A good life. A hard life, yes, but a good one. I’m a reminder of all the horrors you went through. And you…you bring back these memories, some good and wholesome, and some…some I never want to think of again. Do you think…do you think it is worth all of this? Do you think we’ll ever feel safe again?”

She kissed him softly, cupping her hands around his face as she replied, “We went through all of that regardless. Why throw away the one shining light in all of it? I love you. I love you more than I thought was possible. Yes, I am terrified that someone will take you from me, take our daughter. But I know you will fight. I know you will keep us safe. As I will. We’re a family now. We found this on our own; despite everything they did to us. Yes, I think that’s worth it.”

“If you want,” Fenris murmured, “I thought I’d offer for your father to come live with us. You might be lonely during the day and he can help you.”

His wife smiled, a coyness coming to her face as she replied, “Yes, I think I might need that.”

Fenris felt his face soften as she kissed him, leading his hand to her hip. They kissed deeply as she led him out into the cool spring night. He followed her, taking her hand as they made their way into the garden. 

“You’re smiling deviously,” he said, stroking her face under the thick moonlight.

“We have two people to worry about waking now,” she smirked, “I thought I would have to be more creative. You’ll want the privacy soon.”

She came to his side, holding his hands in hers, as she leaned into his ear and whispered, “I’m pregnant.”

Fenris’ eyes went wide and she laughed, “I had that reaction too at first. We’re going to have to slow down for baby number three.”

“You’re sure?” Fenris asked, a smile crossing his lips as his hand stroked her belly.

“Just barely,” she replied, eyes twinkling, “The smallest bit pregnant you can be.”

He kissed her hungrily, his hands gripping onto her possessively. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over the gate and into the wooded lot behind their house. The moonlight streaming through the trees as Fenris pressed her against a tree, his wife wrapping her legs around him just as protectively. Her hands undid his belt, his pants sliding down to his knees. He pushed up her skirts, each pulling down the others’ small clothes. 

Fenris kissed her deeply, his fingers trailing into her wet sex, twisting inside of her as she screamed into his mouth. Her fingernails dug into his shirt as he worked, feeling her body shake around him. Her mouth left his long enough to whisper his name. He could not wait any longer.

She arched into him as he slid inside of her. She moaned louder this time, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Their eyes met and her hand went to his hair, holding it tightly in her fist as they kissed again. His hand went to her chest, holding a breast in his hand, stroking her hard nipples through the thin fabric. He felt dampness and reached inside of the cloth, tenderly rubbing the nipple as milk leaked out into his fingers.

She smiled as he removed his hand, sucking the milk off his fingers. They kissed harder as she pushed herself into him, causing him to grunt loudly. He linked his fingers with hers against the tree, nestling his head in the crook of her neck as he quickened his motions, pounding into her.

“I love you,” he said softly, feeling her come undone beneath him. He kissed her as she shook around him, his own release following hers quickly.

She nuzzled against his neck, kissing his skin tenderly. He let her back to the ground, both of them attempting to straighten out their clothes. Aria let out a short laugh, holding his hand as she led them back into the house. 

They fell into bed tiredly, side by side. Fenris felt his eyes closing as he put his arm around her. He heard Shay cry, but heard Cyrion singing to her as she quieted again. Fenris smiled. For once, he would have a good night’s sleep.


End file.
